Acute alcoholic hepatitis is characterized by protein malnutrition. A negative nitrogen balance is seen in early phases of the disease that subsequently improves. The purpose of this study is to determine whether abnormalities of total body protein synthesis or catabolism explain these abnormalities. Protein synthesis and degradation will be assessed and correlated with plasma concentrations of interleukin-1.